The Rage of Robo-Gadget
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw has created a deadly robot duplicate of Gadget and is going to use it to destroy Metro City and become his most formidable minon, not to mention eliminate the real Inspector Gadget once and for all. However, RoboGadget has other plans of his own. This is going to be one of our darker and more serious stories, so be prepared my dear readers.
1. The Birth of RoboGadget

**Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! It's time for a new installment in the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! I do so hope you're prepared for this because this is one of our darker and more dramatic stories. So be ready for some dark and scary scenes.**

 **And now, time for the theme song!**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Here he comes to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he is right now. Here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y.**

 **Here is right now. Here he is right now. Here he is to save the day!**

 **GO GO GADGET STORY!**

* * *

Our story opens at the Metro City Police Station where we see Inspector Gadget doing some paperwork, but there was something else on his mind. He brought Penny and Brain to work with him so he won't feel so alone. Penny was eating a box of donuts from the lunchroom when she noticed that her uncle was looking sad and depressed.

As may remember from our previous story, Gadget and Tyson got into a huge argument. As you may recall, Tyson wanted Gadget to get her pregnant, but Gadget couldn't, he was 75% machine and he no longer had a reproductive system. This shattered Tyson's heart into pieces and she told him she didn't want to be his partner anymore and didn't give him the true reason why she wanted to have a baby with him.

"Boy Brain." She said to her dog "Uncle Gadget sure has been feeling a little down in the mouth today."

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

Penny went over to her uncle and decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Hey Uncle Gadget." She said to him.

"Oh hello Penny." He sighed sadly.

"What's the matter Uncle?" Penny asked him. "You look a little...sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm just really bummed out." He said.

"Why?" asked Penny.

"It's Tyson." He explained "She and I had a fight last night and she wants to be reassigned."

"What were you fighting about?" Penny asked.

Gadget didn't want to tell Penny why they were fighting in the first place. For one thing, Penny was too young to understand it and for two, Gadget was too depressed to talk about it. If he told Penny about Tyson wanting him to get her pregnant and his inability to do so, she would never live it down. Talk about trauma.

"It's an adult thing angel, you wouldn't get it." He sighed "She said she's gonna ask the Chief for her to be reassigned to a new partner."

"But Uncle Gadget," Penny assured him "You and Tyson are a wonderful team."

"I just think this is what's best for her." Gadget said "And for me too."

"Don't you love her Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked him.

Gadget couldn't hide his feelings anymore. It was time to come clean, he couldn't lie to his baby girl.

"Yes...I do." He admitted "I love her very much."

"Then don't let her leave us then!" Penny hugged him.

Gadget knew what had to be done. He had to go find Tyson and declare his eternal love for her and how much he needed her as his partner. Even if they couldn't have children.

"I know what must be done Penny." He said "I'm going to find Tyson and declare my eternal love for her! And tell her how much I need her as a partner."

"That's my Uncle Gadget!" Penny gave two thumbs up.

"Ruff!" Brain thumbs upped as well.

But before Gadget could do anything, the intercom turned on.

"GADGET!" the Chief shouted over the speaker "IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Coming Chief." Gadget sighed and walked to the Chief's office.

Gadget went into the Chief's office.

"Sit down Gadget." the Chief told him.

Gadget sat down on the chair in front of the Chief's desk.

"So what did you call me for Chief?" asked Gadget.

"I have a case for you Gadget." said Chief Quimby.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gadget sighed.

"It has been reported that Dr. Claw will be dining in the private back room of Bianchi's Resturant alone and without his body guards today at noon." Chief Quimby explained.

"At noon? That's a half hour from now." Gadget gasped.

"I want you to go over there and arrest him at once!" the Chief ordered. "If you suceed, you're sure in for a big promotion."

"I will." Gadget saluted "Don't worry Chief. I'm always on duty."

Before Gadget went out of the Chief's office, he realized he forgot to ask something.

"Oh Chief, before I go, can I ask you something?" asked Gadget.

"What is it Gadget?" the Chief asked.

"Where's Tyson?" asked Gadget "I wanted to talk to her. And how come she's not coming with me?"

"She is taking the day off today." said the Chief "Now get to that resturant now! Or I swear to God, you'll be on sidewalk patrol for the next seven years!"

Gadget went out of the Chief's office and back to his own. Inside, Penny and Brain were playing.

"Aww who's a cute widdle puppy?" Penny was hugging and kissing Brain "You are! Yes you are!"

Just then, Gadget opened the door.

"Oh hi Uncle Gadget!" Penny waved to Gadget.

"Penny, I'm afraid you're gonna have to go home." said Gadget "I'm on a new case."

"Uncle Gagdet, did you tell Tyson you love her?" asked Penny "Am I getting a new aunt and mother figure?"

"Well Penny, she's taking the day off." Gadget told her. "I guess I'm working alone once again. I swear I haven't done a case on my own in a while."

"Do you think she's stressed or something?" asked Penny. "It doesn't seem like her to take a day off without reason."

"Or maybe she's still upset about last night." Gadget looked ashamed and defeated. "I love her so much and I really want to tell her, but I hurt her and I can't forgive myself for that. Tyson is the love of my life...besides you Penny."

"Don't feel bad Uncle G," Penny put a hand on Gadget's shoulder "You are going to tell Tyson how you feel and you are gonna get her as your partner back!"

"Thanks Penny." Gadget hugged her. "But the case must come first! I have to arrest Claw at Bianchi's! I'm gonna drop you off at Bridget's place. I'll pick you up when I put Claw behind bars."

Gadget knew what he had to do! Arrest Dr. Claw, find Tyson, and declare his eternal love for her.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was having a conference with his newest henchmen, Dr. Wacko at his command deck.

"So Dr. Wacko!" said Claw "Gadget is on his way to Bianchi's as we speak! Is it ready?"

"It is ready, Dr. Claw." Wacko sinisterly smiled "Boys! Bring it in!"

The entrance to the command deck opened up and there were two MAD Agents carrying a big stone.

"Here it is, the Gadget-Mold." Wacko showed Claw the big stone "Now, we shall open it up and see what's inside."

Wacko pressed a button on a remote he was carrying and the stone opened up in half to reveal that the inside was molded into Gadget's shape. Inside the second half was a scary, looking robot.

"My own robotic creation created from the stolen plans for Professor Von Slickstein's Gadget Project." Wacko showed Claw the robot inside the stone "But with a few small modifications."

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned. "Proceed."

The MAD Agents shut the mold tight with the robot body inside of it.

"Now we add the finishing touch." Wacko pressed another button on the remote.

Just then, a small vat came out of the ceiling and it poured some sort of plaster/clay-like substance into the hole of the big stone.

"And now, to harden the substance." Wacko pressed another button on the remote.

Steam came out of the mold and the substance poured into it and onto the robot body was hardened. Just then, the light on the mold's exterior beeped red.

"And now, it is ready." Wacko sinisterly grinned "Boys, open her up."

The two MAD Agents opened up the "And introducing our most formidable agent...ROBOGADGET XL5!"

In the center of the the opened mold, stood a scary-looking mecha man which looked an awful lot like...Inspector Gadget.

"He's beautiful!" Claw sadistically grinned.

"He is made from Professor Von Slickstein's Gadget Project." Wacko explained "He has all the same weapons and powers as the real person, but his gadgets are extremely lethal and deadly."

"And now, to make the illusion complete." Claw took out a dark looking chip. "The Dark Matter chip. I have set it real high so he will become our formidable man."

Claw opened up into the back of RoboGadget's head and installed the Dark Matter chip. Just then, RoboGadget started to awake and was activated.

"He's alive!" Claw sinisterly grinned "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Gadget is going to tell Tyson how he really feels, but before that can happen, he has to go to Bianchi's Italian restaurant where it is said that Dr. Claw will be dining in the private section, incognito and without his body guards. Little does he realize that this is actually a trap set up Dr. Claw and his minons, who have created a robot version of Gadget to pass off as him. Stay tuned! And I mean it!**


	2. The Death of Inspector Gadget

After Gadget had dropped Penny off at Bridget's house, he went back to the Gadgetmobile and drove off to Bianchi's.

"Whoo looks like somebody is getting a promotion today." said the Gadgetmobile. "You're finally going to arrest Doc C."

"You got that right Gadgetmobile." Gadget said to his car "I'm finally gonna capture the most wanted crimminal in the world!"

"We're gonna nail him bro!" Gadgetmobile boasted "I'm talking instant promotion! No more neighborhood patrol!"

Finally, Gadget arrived at Bianchi's.

"Here I am." Gadget said "Bianchi's Italian restaurant."

"Alright Gadget!" said Gadgetmobile "Get in there and get that claw!"

Gadget went inside the restaurant and sat down at a table.

"Hey!" he thought "This place is totally empty. Where is everybody? It seems weird that Claw would be dining alone without his bodyguards."

Just then, a waiter came to Gadget. Unknown to Gadget, this guy was really a MAD Agent disguised as a waiter.

"Bon jovi Inspec- I mean sir." said the MAD Agent.

"Good evening." Gadget said sternly "I'll have the famous Lasanga a la Bianchi."

"That is all?" asked the MAD Agent "One dish for such a strong man?"

"Yes." Gadget said "I'll just have that."

Just then, the MAD Agent retreated to the bar where he was meeting a MAD Agent disguised as a bar tender.

Gadget looked at them suspicously. He wasn't so sure about this. It didn't seem like Dr. Claw to not dine without his bodyguards. He was smarter than that. He then looked at the entrance to the private backroom, where it was said that Claw was dining.

"Um, excuse me." Gadget got up from his table "I forgot to uh...wash my hands."

Gadget went into the backroom and saw a table, with Claw's claw on the table.

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget took out his gun "Freeze slimeball! You're coming with me! Go go gadget handcuffs!"

Gadget slammed handcuffs on Claw's claw only to realize it was...

"A decoy!" Gadget exclaimed "So that means this whole thing was just a hoax."

Just then, Gadget noticed something else on the chair. A pipe bomb! Just then, it exploded and trapped Gadget in a laser net.

"What's going on here?" Gadget noticed he was inside the net "I-I'm trapped!"

Just then, the MAD Agent disguised as the waiter came into the room holding Gadget's taser.

"I see you dropped your gun Inspector Gadget." the MAD Agent pointed Gadget's gun at him "But don't worry, it's in good hands."

"You can't have me trapped here forever!" Gadget told the MAD Agent "I've got my gadgets to stop you!"

"But that's the thing Gadget!" said the MAD Agent "Those lasers on that net block your gadgets. If you try to use them, they will attack you instead."

Outside of the restaurant, Claw was flying in his MAD jet and landed on the roof of the restaurant.

Inside of the restaurant, the MAD Agent received a call from Dr. Claw on his video phone.

"Do you have Gadget trapped?" Claw asked over the videophone.

"Yes Dr. Claw." said the MAD Agent "I have him right where I want him."

"Now bring him to me!" Claw ordered "I want Gadget to see my plan unfold."

"Yes sir." the MAD Agent picked up the net Gadget was in "Time for you to see the boss Gadget!"

The MAD Agent carried the net Gadget was in and took to the roof where the MAD Jet was.

"Inspector Gadget." Claw sinisterly grinned "At last I have you where I want you."

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget snarled "I should've seen through your trap all along."

"But you didn't." Claw sadsitcally smiled "Did you Gadget?"

"What do you want?" Gadget demanded "I demand to know what's going on!"

"To make a long story short, I'm going to replace you with a newer and better model." Claw told him. "Bring him in!"

Dr. Wacko brought in the robot duplicate of Gadget.

"Inspector Gadget," he said "Meet your evil double...RoboGadget!"

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped.

"With him passing off as you, we will destroy your reputation and so many lives in Metro City!" Claw sinisterly laughed "With RoboGadget at my side, I will create a deadly army of robot soldiers and the world will be MINE!"

"You'll never get away with this Claw!" Gadget proclaimed.

"How cliche, inspector." Claw stroked MAD Cat "I think someone's been watching too many Saturday morning cartoons. MAD Agents! Take care of him!"

"Yes Dr. Claw!" the MAD Agents saluted.

The MAD Agents opened up the net and attacked Gadget. Gadget tried using his gadgets, but there were too many of them. Next thing he knew, he was trapped on a steel wall. Dr. Wacko went up to Gadget and opened up his chest which were a bunch of circuits and wires and shiny things.

"What're you doing?!" Gadget demanded.

"Eliminating you once and for all!" Claw sinisterly grinned.

"There it is Dr. Claw." Wacko pointed to a big chip inside of Gadget's chest "The Neuron Synapse Amplifier chip, It is the one thing that keeps Gadget alive."

"And without it Gadget, you'll be no more." Claw manically laughed.

Gadget gasped "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Oh really? Just watch me." Claw reached into Gadget's chest and pulled out the chip from Gadget's chest.

The removal of the chip caused Gadget to shut down...permanently.

"And now, the finishing touch." Claw crushed the chip in his claw, destroying it forever. "Gadget is finally eliminated!"

"Now to put our plan into action." Wacko sinisterly grinned.

"OUR PLAN?!" Claw roared.

"I mean YOUR plan Dr. Claw." Wacko stammered "Everything is your idea!"

"That's more like it!" Claw turned to RoboGadget "RoboGadget! You know what you must do now! Destroy Metro City! Start with the police department! Destroy the police department and everyone it!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." RoboGadget sinisterly grinned "I know what I must do."

"Excellent. NOW GO!" Claw ordered Robo.

"Yes master Claw." Robo flew right out of the ship and into the city to cause huge mayhem and massive destruction.

"Uh, Dr. Claw?" the MAD Agent asked his boss "What about the real Lt. Gadget?"

"Get that bucket of bolts out of my sight!" Claw ordered.

"Off to the Metro City Junkyard for you Gadget!" the MAD Agent carried Gadget's body to the junkyard and threw his shut down body right into a pile of junk and scrap metal.

"Hasta la vista Inspector Gadget." Claw manically laughed.

Claw had finally done it! He had diasbled Inspector Gadget! In other words, Lt. Gadget had just died.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no. Claw has finally eliminated Gadget and he is sending RoboGadget to pose as him and use him to destroy the police department and everyone in it! But somehow, I feel like Robo has plans of his own. And worst of all, Penny and Tyson don't know where the real Gadget is! Looks like things are about to get more serious than before! Stay tuned!**


	3. Robo Rage

RoboGadget had flown his way to the police station. He was ready to put his plan into action.

"Now to set my plan in motion." He sinisterly grinned.

He walked into the station and barged right into the Chief's office.

"Gadget?!" the Chief shouted "What is the meaning of this?! Where's Claw?!"

"Oh he'll be just fine Chief." Robo sinisterly grinned "Right now I have something planned for you."

RoboGadget took a small sphere out of his coat, which was really a small, but lethal bomb.

"GADGET?!" the Chief ran up to him "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Just blowing up the spot!" RoboGadget pressed a button on the sphere and it started blinking fast.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" the Chief screamed and ran out of his office.

All of the other officers ran out of the station for their very lives.

"Excellent." RoboGadget sadistically smiled "Enjoy the funeral pigs!"

RoboGadget flew right out of the station and off to the roof of a tall skyscraper where he watched the whole police station blow to smithereens and the entire police force run for their very lives.

Just then, a video screen came out of RoboGadget's coat. It was Dr. Claw and Dr. Wacko who were calling.

"Excellent work RoboGadget." said Wacko "The police station has been blown up."

"It's a start." Robo sinisterly grinned.

"Now, come back here for your next assignment." Claw ordered.

"Sorry doc." said RoboGadget "I actually have plans of my own, so I don't think I'll be reporting back anytime soon."

"WHAT?!" Claw shouted "How dare you defy me? I'm your master!"

"Not anymore." RoboGadget growled "I don't belong to anyone! I shall destroy Metro City myself! Destroy countless, pathetic, innocent lives all on my own hand! I shouldn't be taking orders from such inferior beings! So long Dr. Claw!"

RoboGadget shut off his videophone and used his RoboGadget Jet Pack to fly off into the city to continue his neverending rampage.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw grabbed Wacko by the coat "WHAT IS GOING ON?! Why isn't he obeying me?!"

"Oh dear." Wacko stammered "I-I-I must have set the atomity parameter in the Dark Matter chip too high. He's...he's become his own boss."

"YOU FOOL!" Claw shouted "You must fix this right now!"

"Don't worry Dr. Claw." Wacko smiled nervously "Luckily, RoboGadget has a remote control. It will deactivate him in no time."

"Then go get it!" Claw demanded "And be quick about!"

"I'm right on it sir." Wacko moved quickly to his lab.

"Nobody defies me!" Claw growled.

 **MEANWHILE...**

At Bridget's house, Penny and Bridget had been talking about all sorts of things. But one thing in particular they were talking about was Gadget's love for Tyson.

"Oh my god Penny." said Bridget "I can't believe you're uncle is in love with that Tyson character."

"I can." Penny said "They work very well together. If Uncle Gadget tells her how he really feels, they'll fall in love, and then I'll get a new auntie."

"Yeah." Bridget added "And since your uncle is your only living relative, him marrying Tyson will give you more relatives. I'm sure she has plenty of living relatives."

Just then, Brain came upstairs to Bridget's room.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" He barked.

"Brain?" Penny asked her dog "What is it boy?"

"Brain tugged both Penny and Bridget's shirts and took them downstairs to the living room.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain pointed to the TV.

The news was airing live.

"This DNN." said the announcer "DiC News Network."

"Breaking news! We are coming to you live from Downtown Metro City where the local police headquarters is on fire!" said the reporter "The fire department is putting out the fire as we speak. How could this have happened? Let's find out! We go to you Ted!"

The scene switched to the news room at the KDIC TV station.

"Thanks Amy!" said Ted "It appears that the cause of this tragic event was no accident! Eyewitnesses show that this man used a small, but very deadly grenade to combust the entire building."

The screen showed a photo of RoboGadget right on the spot!

"Penny," Bridget gasped "Isn't that..."

"UNCLE GADGET!" Penny shouted.

"But why would he do such a thing?" Bridget asked Penny.

"Because that is not my uncle!" Penny told her "My uncle would never do such a thing!"

"Then who's that guy?" asked Bridget.

"He's an impostor!" Penny said. "And we are going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Right Penny!" Bridget said "You're my best friend and I love you! You're the sister I never had and I would never have you become an orphan! Let's go find your real uncle."

"Ruff, ruff!" Brain nodded.

"First we need help." Penny said "We need to find Tyson. She's the only who can help us."

"You're right Penny!" Bridget added "Two 12 year old girls and a dog stand no chance against a raging psychopath. We need a responsible adult!"

"Come on!" said Penny.

Penny, Bridget, and Brain ran to Tyson's house to get her help.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Wacko had brought Claw the remote.

"Here Dr. Claw." Wacko panicked "Here's the remote."

"About time!" Claw snatched the remote from Wacko's hand.

"Just press the red button and RoboGadget will shut down for good." Wacko told him.

But before Claw could press the button, RoboGadget crashed through the window of his lair.

"ROBOGADGET?!" They shouted.

"Hello doc." Robo sinisterly smiled "I assume you saw the news?"

"You've betrayed us RoboGadget!" Claw growled "We are deactivating you for good!"

"I don't think so!" a laser beam came out of RoboGadget's finger and the remote blew up to smithereens.

"NO!" Wacko gasped.

"Looks like I'm not the one who's shutting down." RoboGadget took out a small bomb from his coat and turned it on and rolled it across the room "You are. Enjoy the funeral boys! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

RoboGadget flew right out of the crashed window and into the sky.

"I've created a monster." Wacko sobbed.

Claw growled and grabbed Wacko by the shirt "WACKO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Just then, Claw's whole organization blew up into smithereens while Robo was flying away to finish his rampage.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! RoboGadget has blown up the entire police headquarters and now he's double crossed both Claw and Wacko! Not to mention, he's blown Claw's whole lair into oblivion with a grenade. Meanwhile, Penny, Brain, and Bridget have found out about Robo terrorizing the town and blowing up buildings. Now, they have to find Tyson and get her help to find the real Gadget! Stay tuned.**


	4. The Search Begins

At Tyson's house, Tyson was lying on her couch feeling just awful for her and Gadget's fight the other night. She hadn't gotten out of her robe at all. She was too depressed to change or go to work. She was extremely depressed and heartbroken.

She used to think Gadget was a jerk like those other big shot cops, but when they got partnered up, they got to know each other and they became a great team. Soon enough, the two partners fell deeply in love with each other. Just like Gadget, she wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did. What if he never felt the same way? What if she wouldn't move on?

Then, there was the other night, she realized she wanted to be a mother and have children. But she didn't want to have a child with just any man, she wanted to have a baby with Gadget. But when she realized she forgot he no longer had a reproductive system, she was heartbroken and when he asked why she wanted him to get her pregnant. She didn't tell him the reason and just left. She didn't tell him how she really felt. She loved him. He was her whole life. She had the one chance to tell him she loved him, and she chickened out.

She cried into her pillows violently. She cried for her torn soul, for her broken heart, for Gadget. They could never be together and she would remain heartbroken forever.

As she kept crying, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she went to the front door.

Tyson opened up the door and saw Penny, Bridget, and Brain.

"Penny, Bridget, Brain!" She exclaimed "What're you gu-"

"We came to tell you something urgent!" Penny grabbed Tyson's arms.

"What is it baby?" Tyson asked the blonde.

"Uncle Gadget is missing!" Penny shouted.

"WHAT?!" Tyson asked Penny.

"It's totally true." said Bridget "You see, we were at home and watching the news, and we saw Mr. G on TV and they said that he blew up the entire police station with dangerous bombs.".

"Girl are you crazy?!" Tyson asked skeptically "Gadget would never do such a thing!"

"Then take a look at the news." Penny grabbed Tyson's hand and took her inside.

Penny, Bridget, and Brain took Tyson to the couch and turned on the news. It was the headline about RoboGadget blowing up the police station.

"Why would Gadget suddenly turn his back on the entire force?" Tyson asked the girls.

"That's because that's not Uncle Gadget!" Penny pointed to RoboGadget "He's been replaced with some sort of doppelgänger."

Tyson gasped "Then that means..."

"Mr. G is in trouble!" Bridget finished.

Tyson got up from the couch and got a furious and determined look on her face.

"Nobody messes with my partner but me!" She boldly told the girls "We are going to stop that guy and find Gadget!"

"How are we gonna do that Tyson?" Penny asked Tyson.

"Where was the last place he was headed to?" She asked the girls.

"Well, he was headed to Bianchi's Italian Restaurant." Penny explained "He got a tip that Dr. Claw was dining there in the private backroom. Incognito and without his bodyguards. Uncle Gadget went to arrest him, but we haven't heard from him."

"Then that means it was all just a hoax!" Tyson concluded "I should've figured. Claw is a criminal mastermind and a super genius! He wouldn't be dumb enough to dine all on his own without his guards."

"We'd better get back to the restaurant." said Bridget "We could find some clues there."

"Good idea Bridget." Tyson said "I'd better take you two back home. I don't want any bad guys catching you."

"No Tyson!" said Penny "Uncle Gadget needs me! He's my only relative! I can't let you do this on your own!"

"Yeah!" Bridget said "And Penny is my best friend and I ain't going anywhere until she finds her uncle! Besides, me and Penny are sisters and sisters gotta stick together through thick and thin! Hail and hardships!"

"Then I guess we're all going!" Tyson said "Come on!"

Penny, Tyson, Bridget, and Brain ran to down the sidewalk to Bianchi's. Tyson just lent her car to her sister, so they had to walk to Bianchi's to investigate.

"And maybe, I can finally tell Gadget how I really feel." Tyson said in her thoughts.

The question now was, would she ever trust Gadget again?

 **MEANWHILE...**

RoboGadget had been continuing his rampage. His next stop was at the Don Adams Aerospace base. He was flying right above it, out of sight that is.

"So, this is the Don Adams Aerospace military base." He sinisterly grinned "Top supplier to the United States military. I'd better test their weapons."

In the base, General Sir was with Wild Bill for a small conference.

"General Sir, good to see you." Wild Bill shook General Sir's hand.

"Nice to see you too Wild Bill." General Sir shook Wild Bill's hand. "So what's this you called me here for?"

"We are testing out a prototype of our battle suit." Wild Bill said "And I want you to see it. If you like it, I'll be more than happy to have my company become a supplier for WOMP."

"You sure you can handle this?" asked General Sir.

"Absolutely." said Wild Bill "Jensen is our top pilot."

General Sir and Wild Bill looked right out of the window. There was a guy in a battle suit, testing out the invention. However, RoboGadget was still secretly flying up into the air.

RoboGadget took out another grenade "Looks like your flight has been...cancelled. Heh heh heh heh!"

RoboGadget pointed his RoboGadget laser cannon right at the man in the battle suit.

"Oh my god!" the man gasped.

RoboGadget shot the beam from the hyper cannon right at the man and the suit exploded into a zillion pieces.

"Looks like you're flight's been delayed boys." RoboGadget told the General and Wild Bill from above the base.

"Oh no!" General Sir gasped.

"Hasta la vista baby." RoboGadget tossed the grenade and several others at the base camps, all of which exploded into smithereens.

The whole Don Adams Military Base was blown up in a very huge explosion. The whole base was blown up and so was the battle suit. Not to mention several innocent lives in that base.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Quadruple wowsers! RoboGadget has blown up the entire Don Adams Military Base! Not to mention, his explosion has taken out the lives of many innocent military soldiers! Now, it's up to Tyson, Penny, Brain, and Bridget to investigate this and stop RoboGadget's rampage! Will they ever stop him? And did General Sir and Wild Bill survive the explosion? Stay tuned! But this time, you really have to. I mean it!**


	5. Confessions of Hearts

Penny, Tyson, Bridget and Brain arrived right at Bianchi's where the Gadgetmobile was still parked.

"There it is girls!" Tyson pointed to the restaurant "Bianchi's Italian Restaurant!"

"Why is the Gadgetmobile still parked?" Penny looked at the Gadgetmobile.

"We'd better find out why!" Tyson said "Come on girls!"

Tyson, Bran, and the girls ran to Gadget's parking space.

"Tyson!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed "What're you doing here?"

"We came to search for Uncle Gadget." Penny explained "Why are you still parked?"

"Penny, I'll handle this." Tyson walked to the Gadgetmobile "Gadgetmobile, when Gadget walked into the restaurant, what happened to him?"

"I don't know." Gadgetmobile shrugged "He went into that place and he didn't come back."

"And you haven't tried to find him?" Bridget put a hand on her hip.

"Bridget honey," said the Gadgetmobile "In case you didn't notice baby, Gadget has my keys! And there ain't no way I can drive without my keys."

"Good point." Bridget said.

"Luckily, the department provided me with a set of keys of my own." Tyson reached into her pocket and took out a pair of keys on a keychain. "Come on! We've gotta find Gadget!"

"Luckily, I've got a tracking device, just in case something like this happens." a big letter "G" came onto the Gadgetmobile's screen "We should be able to find the rookie in no time baby!"

"Hang on Uncle Gadget!" Tyson got into the car "I'm coming!"

Penny, Brain, and Bridget got into the backseat and Tyson followed the Gadgetmobile's directions to find Gadget.

"I hope we find him." Penny held Bridget's hand "What if something awful happened to him?"

"Don't worry Penn." Bridget assured Penny "We'll find a way. We always do."

"I hope so." Penny looked very worried. "I need Uncle Gadget, he's all I have in this world."

Just then, Tyson drove right to the junkyard. It's where the Gadgetmobile's directions said Gadget would be.

"You have arrived at your destination." said the Gadgetmobile "The Metro City Junkyard."

"Junkyard?!" Tyson gasped "Oh no! Come on girls! We've gotta find Gadget and FAST!"

Penny, Bridget and Brain got right out of the Gadgetmobile.

"Here Brain." Penny handed Brain a comb with Gadget's hair on it "Sniff this. It has Uncle Gadget's scent on it."

Brain sniffed the comb and followed the scent around the junkyard.

"Brain's picked up the scent." Penny told Tyson and Bridget "We've gotta follow him."

"Quick, follow that scent Brain!" Tyson told the dog.

Brain kept sniffing the ground and found something on top of a pile of junk.

"Ruff! Ruff!" He barked.

"Brain's found something!" Tyson told the girls "Come on!"

Tyson, Penny, and Bridget ran up to the pile and saw none other than...

"GADGET!" Tyson gasped.

"UNCLE GADGET!" Penny gasped.

"MR. G!" Bridget gasped as well.

The great (or late) Inspector Gadget was lying on the pile of junk with his chest wide open.

"The NSA chip is gone!" Tyson gasped.

"What's that?" Bridget asked Tyson.

"It's what keeps Gadget alive and it took about 25 years to perfect." Tyson explained "But now, it's gone and now he's gone as well."

"No." Penny looked close to tears.

"Come here honey." Tyson opened her arms out to Penny.

"No!" Penny ran to Gadget's dead body "Uncle Gadget you can't be dead. Please don't! I need you more than anything! You're my family."

Tyson picked up Penny, who started crying into Tyson's chest. Bridget joined in and hugged Penny as well.

"I'm so sorry Penny." Bridget sadly put her hand on Penny's shoulder.

"He's...dead." Bridget started to sob.

Tyson however, was hurt most of all. Not being able to have children with the man of her dreams was one thing, but now Gadget had lost his life.

"Gadget please..." Tyson bent down to his lifeless body "Don't leave me...don't let it end this way. I love you."

Tyson bent down and passionately kissed Gadget on the lips. She kissed him like she had been dying to kiss him for so long and reluctantly ended the kiss. She went back to the girls and held them so dearly.

Brain's ears dropped down and he whimpered so sadly. As for the Gadgetmobile, he was wiping his headlights.

Just then, something happened. A computer dial up noise was heard from Gadget's body. Not to mention some wake up music.

"Huh?" Penny wiped away a tear.

Something was happening to Gadget, he was restarting again.

"Gadget?" Tyson looked at him.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked Penny and Tyson.

"Uncle Gadget," Penny wiped away her tears "He's...rebooting."

"But how?" Bridget asked Penny "You heard what Tyson said. He can't live without the chip."

"He doesn't need the chip." Tyson smiled with tears of joy.

Just then, Gadget finally finished reactivating and woke up. He saw Penny, Tyson, and Bridget smiling right at him.

"Penny? Tyson? Bridget?" He stared at their beautiful faces "W-what happened?"

"Gadget!" Tyson threw herself into his arms "You're alive!"

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mr. G!" Bridget kissed Gadget on the other cheek as well "You're alright."

"I know I am." Gadget said "But how? Dr. Claw destroyed the NSA chip."

"Uncle Gadget, don't you see?" Penny held his hands "You don't need the chip."

Brain jumped up to Gadget and licked his whole face.

"Whoo!" Gadgetmobile cheered "Way to go rookie!"

"Oh Gadget!" Tyson hugged him "I'm so happy you're okay. Listen, there's some guy passing off as you and he's destroying everything in sight."

"Wowsers." Gadget got a serious look on his face "That can only mean one thing...Claw's newest henchman, RoboGadget."

"Who's he?" Bridget asked Gadget.

"He's an evil robot version of me that Claw created." Gadget explained "He's out there and I have to stop him. Come on!"

Gadget, Tyson, Penny, Bridget and Brain jumped into the Gadgetmobile and they zoomed back to the Gadget House.

"Tyson, you stay here and watch the girls." Gadget told Tyson "I'm going after RoboGadget."

"No Gadget!" Tyson grabbed Gadget's arm "I can't let you do this alone. I don't want to lose you I-"

"No." Gadget put his finger on Tyson's lips "Tyson, I don't want to waste anymore time. I know how precious that is, how precious you are. I just want to say if I don't come back..."

Tyson started crying again "Gadget, no, I-"

Gadget put his finger on Tyson's lips again "No, I want to say it. I love you Tyson Jones. You're my girl and always will be. I just haven't been able to tell you. It's just that I-"

"No Gadget, hush." She started crying again "I walked out on you out of anger and hurt. It wasn't fair. I'm sorry. You've always been so wonderful and...I love you too."

Gadget and Tyson stared into each other's teary eyes and they kissed on the lips. Gadget wanted to kiss her with all the love he had for her. After a few seconds, he reluctantly ended the kiss.

Naturally, Brain and the girls were watching them confess their love from the living room window.

"Wowsers." Penny smiled.

"Looks like you've finally got it Mr. G." Bridget smiled as well.

Both Penny and Bridget fist bumped.

Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile and drove right back to the crime scene.

"Good luck Gadget." Tyson said as Gadget drove into the distance.

Meanwhile, RoboGadget was flying from another house a few blocks away from Gadget's house.

"Heh heh heh!" He sinisterly grinned "I should've guessed. The way to destroy a man is not through an electronic piece of equipment. The way to destroy a man is to attack his heart!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Gadget has been rebooted and brought back to life! How do you think he got brought back to life? Now, he has to go find RoboGadget before he destroys the entire city! He's destroyed the police station and the military base (not to mention, he's probably killed General Sir and Wild Bill). And guess what? Gadget and Tyson finally confessed their love for each other! But the story's not over, Gadget needs to top RoboGadget from his evil rampage! Stay tuned! So what do you think revived Gadget? And were you feeling any pain in this chapter and which parts were the most painful and tearjerking?**


	6. A Sadistic Choice

"So Gadget," said the Gadgetmobile "Where exactly are going?"

"We're going back to the scene of the crime Gadgetmobile." Gadget explained to his car "Tyson said that RoboGadget's first offense was blowing up the police station, so we might find out where he is."

Gadget stopped right at the exploded police station, where he saw Chief Quimby sitting on the remains sadly.

"Chief Quimby?" Gadget got out of the car "What happened here?"

"Gadget." Quimby turned up to see Gadget "Oh thank goodness you're here."

"Wowsers." Gadget saw the destroyed headquarters "What happened here?"

"Some lunatic passing off as you blew up HQ with some sort of grenade." the Chief explained "I knew that couldn't be you. He's been causing mayhem all over."

"RoboGadget." Gadget made a glare.

"You know him?" Chief Quimby asked Gadget.

"Yes Chief." Gadget nodded "Dr. Claw created him to pass off as me and then eventually build up an army of deadly robot soldiers."

"So where exactly have you been?" the Chief asked him.

Gadget continued "Well I-"

"That's enough Gadget!" Quimby silenced him "Listen, I have the entire force searching for him, but so far we haven't found him. Just about two hours ago, he blew up the entire Don Adams Military Base. General Sir was meeting Wild Bill for a demonstration of their battle suit, an then that RoboGadget creep then blew up the entire base. General Sir and Wild Bill are currently in the hospital making a recovery. Most of the soldiers are badly injured, others...weren't so lucky."

"Chief, are the other officers okay?" Gadget asked Quimby.

"Yes Gadget," said Chief Quimby "They are, but most of them are in the hospital recovering from the injuries they suffered from the explosion. You and Tyson are the only ones left who can stop him."

"You can count on us Chief!" Gadget saluted "I'm always on duty!"

Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile and drove back to his house.

"Alright, gimmie the scoop Gadget." said the Gadgetmobile "What are you doing?"

"Well Gadgetmobile," Gadget told his car "I'm going back home to tell Tyson what happened and that I need her to solve this case."

"Way to go rookie!" said the Gadgetmobile "Looks like an old fashioned opposite gender cop chase."

Gadget drove right to the driveway of his house only to find it...not how he left it.

"Wowsers!" Gadget shouted "My house!"

Yes, someone broke into his house. Thinking quickly, Gadget ran right into the house. It looked like some sort of twister hit it.

"Tyson!" Gadget shouted "Penny! Bridget! Brain!"

Nobody answered. They were gone. Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"What the?" Gadget looked at his hand.

Gadget pulled the phone antenna out of his thumb and spoke right into the phone.

"Hello?" Gadget asked.

"Heh heh heh!" the guy on the other line evilly laughed "Is Inspector Gadget home?"

Gadget got angry "Where are they?"

Meanwhile, Tyson, Brain, and the girls were unconscious. You see, RoboGadget broke into the Gadget house and captured Penny, Tyson, Bridget and Brain with knockout gas and brought them to...well I'll tell you in a couple paragraphs.

Just then, Tyson woke up from her unconscious state.

"Uhh...what happened?" She wondered.

Then, Tyson saw Penny, Bridget and Brain waking up from their comas as well.

"Tyson?" Penny saw Tyson "Bridget? Brain?"

"W-where are we?" Bridget wondered.

Tyson let out her hand "Here girls, let me help you."

Tyson helped Penny, Brain and Bridget get up only to find out they were 18 feet high above the ground on top of some bridge.

Brain jumped right into Bridget's arms. He was scared.

"Guys what's going on?" Bridget asked.

"I think we're on top of the Metro City Bridge!" Penny said.

"The Metro City Bridge?" Tyson asked "How could we-"

Just then, someone came zooming right at Tyson, Brain and the girls. Guess who it was? Yes, it was RoboGadget.

"Hi baby." He sinisterly grinned at Tyson.

RoboGadget threw a bomb right at the control room of the bridge and it exploded, which caused a huge traffic jam in the bridge.

Tyson, Brain, and the girls gasped.

Just then RoboGadget grabbed both of them. He held Brain, Penny, and Bridget in one hand and Tyson in the other.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tyson demanded.

"Let us go!" Penny ordered.

"Grrrrr." Brain growled.

"You monster!" Bridget struggled "What're gonna do to us?"

"I'd can't spoil the moment, you'll only ruin the surprise." RoboGadget sadistically smiled.

Meanwhile, Gadget had been driving over the speed limit to the Metro City Bridge. He was so angry at RoboGadget. Blowing up the police station and the army base is one thing, but the one thing that ticked him off was anybody he loved in danger. Especially if it was Penny or Tyson.

"Whoo hoo!" the Gadgetmobile cheered "Now that's what I call a drive."

Gadget got right out of the car. He was ready to confront probably his greatest enemy yet.

"Go go gadget jetpack!" He shouted.

A jetpack came right out of Gadget's back and he rocket jetted right to the bridge. There, he found RoboGadget with a jetpack as well.

"Inspector Gadget!" Robo shouted "This is why fools are heroes. Because you never know when some psychopath will come along with a sadistic choice."

"Let the woman you love die..." He held Tyson in one hand.

"Gadget do something!" She shouted.

"Or..." RoboGadget showed Penny, Bridget and Brain in the other hand "Have your nieces suffer."

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny shouted "Help!"

"Mr. G!" Bridget shouted "Save us!"

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain barked.

"Make your choice Inspector." RoboGadget sadistically smiled and dropped Penny, Bridget, Brain and Tyson at the same time.

"AAAHHHH!" They screamed, plummeting over 20 feet to their death in the river.

"NOOOOO!" Gadget shouted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! RoboGadget has captured Penny, Bridget, Tyson, and Brain and is throwing them 20 feet to their death in the Metro City River. Now, Gadget must find a way to save his baby and his babies. Now you have to stay tuned!**


	7. The Big Battle on the Bridge

Penny, Tyson, Bridget and Brain were all falling over twenty five feet to their deaths in the river and Gadget didn't know what to do.

"Oh no!" Gadget panicked "I've gotta save them!"

Gadget used his Gadget-Jetpack set to "TURBO" to save both Tyson and the girls.

"Go go gadget arms!" Gadget extended his arms and they extended long enough to grab Penny, Bridget, Tyson and Brain.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny started to cry and held onto him.

"Gadget." Tyson clenched onto him "Oh thank god."

"My entire life flashed before my eyes." Bridget added.

"Don't leave us uncle," Penny looked at him with vunerable eyes "Please?"

"I won't leave any of you." Gadget hugged them all.

Just then, Gadget's jet pack ran out of fuel and they started to fall down to the river.

"AAAHHHH!" They all screamed.

"Go go gadget extending claw!" Gadget shouted "AND FAST!"

An extending hand came out of Gadget's hand and it grabbed onto a bar at the bridge. Just then, a barge was floating it's way to the river.

"Ahoy up there!" shouted one of the sailors.

"Save us!" Bridget shouted "Save us! Save us! Save us!"

"Don't worry." said the other sailor "We're gonna bring the barge right under you."

"Listen," Gadget told Tyson, Brain and the girls "As soon as they bring the barge, we are going to jump."

"Gadget are you insane?!" Tyson shouted "We are over 12 feet from our deaths!"

"Even a genius like me can't tell that." Penny reminded him.

"My parents are gonna freak out when they find out I've drowned!" Bridget added.

"Listen!" Gadget said "You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing!"

But before Gadget could say anything, RoboGadget was zooming towards them fast.

"Oh no!" Penny gasped "RoboGadget! He's coming!"

The barge was coming very close towards Gadget and his allies.

"Go go gadget rope!" Another extending arm came out of Gadget's hand and lassoed a rope to the barge. "Hurry girls! Climb down!"

"I can't." Tyson started to cry.

"You have to!" Gadget told her "It's the only way you and the girls are gonna survive."

"Please Uncle Gadget.." Penny said tearfully. "Don't let him get us."

"What if we drown?" Tears fell out of Bridget's eyes.

"Trust me!" Gadget assured them.

Tyson, Penny, Bridget and Brain had no other choice, they had to climb down the rope to the barge. They climbed down the rope and held on tight.

However, RoboGadget flew right in front of Gadget.

"Hurry!" Gadget shouted.

RoboGadget zoomed to Gadget and hit him right in the face, which caused the extending arm that was holding the rope to get close to swing Tyson, Brain and the girls. RoboGadget made another strike in Gadget's face and caused the extending arm holding the rope to snap right out of his hat and Tyson and the girls to fall not to mention cause the lasso to break from the boat.

Quickly, Gadget used his free arm to grab the loose extending hand and hold onto his loved ones, but for how long?

"It's time to die!" RoboGadget shouted.

RoboGadget zoomed right to Gadget with razor sharp things sticking right out of his chest. He was this close to Gadget when...

BANG!

He got hit right in the head with something. It came from the stranded Metro City citizens who were all defending Gadget by throwing things at RoboGadget.

"Leave Inspector Gadget alone!" A man threw something at RoboGadget "You're gonna pick on a guy trying to save his loved ones?!"

"I got something for you!" Another citizen threw something at RoboGadget "You mess with Gadget you mess with Metro City!"

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" another citizen added.

While all the citizens kept distracting RoboGadget, this gave Gadget the chance to hold onto the rope holding Tyson, Brain and the girls. Luckily, the barge made it right under them and Gadget was able to put them right onto the barge.

"We're saved!" Bridget cheered "We're saved!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain jumped for joy.

Penny and Bridget cheered and hugged in joy. The other citizens cheered as well.

"Go go gadget copter!" Gadget flew right down to the barge to embrace his family.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny hugged and kissed him "You saved us!"

"Oh thank you Mr. G!" Bridget hugged and kissed Gadget as well.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain licked Gadget's face lots of times.

"Gadget, you're okay!" Tyson hugged him with tears of joy.

"Well that was close." Gadget said "Too close."

"Don't scare me like that again." Tyson looked at him with tears falling out of her tears.

"I promise." Gadget looked into her eyes.

They both stared into each others eyes and pressed their lips together. This kiss wasn't like the last one. This one was full of passion and nearly all the love they had for each other.

"But Uncle Gadget!" Penny pulled her uncle's "What about-"

Just then, RoboGadget zoomed into the sky.

"We'll meet again Inspector Gadget!" He vowed "Just you wait!"

"Mr. G!" Bridget said "Stop him!"

"He's going too fast, we'll never catch up to him." Gadget said "But when he does return, we will be there."

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! RoboGadget has escaped and they can't catch up with him! But don't worry, he will be back! Just you wait folks! But the good thing is that Gadget and Tyson have declared their love for each other and will be together! But that's just the beginning! There are a whole lot more stories coming soon! Stay tuned!**


End file.
